The Absolutely (Not So) Perfect Love Story
by jordan xoxo
Summary: Switch up of roles. Clary's a shadow hunter and is sent to the Lightwood's by Jocelyn when Luke disappears. Jace lived with Stephan and Celine but they were killed recently in a demon raid. When their paths cross, love is in the air, but nothing ever lasts when someone's trying to kill you. Will they be able to stay together? Or will whoever it is tear them apart? Literally...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

CPOV

The stairs of the Institute squeak under my feet as I make my way downstairs where I'm greeted by none other than Isabelle Lightwood. "Hey Clary, long time no see!" Isabelle exclaims as she engulfs me in a huge hug. "Hey Izzy, I missed you too but I…..can't…breathe," I manage to squeak out. She immediately releases me and starts spitting out apologies. "Izzy it's fine, really," I say as I try to make her stop chattering, "I was just looking for the kitchen. Mom neglected to feed me before kicking me out of the house," I say as she turns and starts walking in the direction I'm guessing the kitchen is. As we get closer, I begin to hear voices. "Is that Alec?" I ask. Alec is the eldest of the Lightwood children. "Yeah, but I don't know who he's talking to. Probably some old shadow hunter who needs a spare room," she says as she begins to open the door.

"…..that's really cool. I'd like to see that blade sometime, maybe learn some new moves," says Alec, the oldest of the Lightwood children. Then he finally notices us coming into the kitchen. "Clary! Oh my gosh you haven't grown an inch since last time I saw you. Come here girl," he says as he beckons me to where he is standing. I was too busy staring at the boy next to him to even register anything he was saying. He was tall and muscular and very, very blond. His hair almost seemed golden. I could see his runes through his white V-neck t-shirt. Finally I drew my eyes away from him and walked into Alec's open arms. "Hey Alec. I missed you too buddy. How've you been?" I ask as he continues to squeeze me like I'm a teddy bear he hasn't held in forever. He pulls back to look at me and smiles, showing perfectly white teeth. "Super. Training is a bitch but hey, same old same old," he says as he releases me. That's when I notice that golden boy is staring at me. "See something you like?" I say with my hands on my tiny hips. The right corner of his mouth quirks up into a devilish smirk. "Maybe, but there really isn't a lot to see, Red," he says still smirking.

"Ginger jokes? Really? Wow, and here I thought you were gonna say something insulting," I try to sound intimidating but the way his eyes shine with the brightest highlights of gold are making it hard to concentrate on my sarcasm. "You're cute when you're angry,' he says as he pushes off the counter and holds out his hand, "I'm Jace, Jace Herondale. I assume your name is Clary by the many times I've heard about you today," he says as he flashes me a smile. I reach out and shake his hand willingly although I really just want to run away before my knees give out and I hit the floor. "I'm Clarissa Morgenstern but my friends call me Clary. It's nice to meet you Jace. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other now," I say as my mind is screaming _let's hope so_. "Hopefully. It's very nice to meet you Clary. Oh, and by the way," he says leaning in near my ear, "I have no problem with gingers," and then he pulls back and walks out of the kitchen but not before winking at Izzy. She glares at him and then turns to me when he's gone. "What an arrogant asshole. Am I right?" she asks. I just nod but really I'm just praying for him to be single. "Hey I'm gonna go train for a while. See you at dinner". She just nods as I walk very fast (nearly run) out of the kitchen and make my way to the training room. God, my first day here and I'm already crushing on none other than Jace Herondale.

**Chapter 1**

JPOV

_Clary. Clary Morgenstern. _God, her name sounds so good to my ears. I just shake my head as I walk to the weapons room and start playing with my seraph blades. How can I not stop thinking about a girl like _that_? I mean I usually go for the more developed type girl. Good figure, tall, busty. But never has a girl like that caught my attention. But even sitting here, I can't seem to get her out of my head. Her small frame, pale complexion, cute little freckles, her fiery curls, and her eyes. _Gosh_, her eyes. They were like beautiful green emeralds with just a hint of brown specs in them. She really is beautiful. A loud thwack pulls me out of my thoughts. I quickly make my way towards the source of the noise. As I open the door to the training room, I see a knife sail through the air and hit a target dead in the center. That's when I notice her. Her hair is in a ponytail with long strands framing her face. Sweat is beaded along her collarbone and exposed stomach.

"Whoa tiger. I feel that target's pain right now. There has to be at least 15 knives in that thing," I try to control my breathing at the sight of her like this, with only a sports bra and jogging pants covering her pale flesh. "Yeah, I was just letting out some of my pent up anger towards my mother and got carried away," she says as she flips off the beam and lands in front of me, "I was about to find someone to go hand to hand with me, if you're up to the challenge," she says with a wink as she plucks the knives out of the target one by one. I swallow, trying to not focus on the fact that she is so close to me. "I'm up for it, Red," I say as she turns back to me. "Good. Just stand over there and I'll get the mats." I can't help but watch as she walks away. "Gosh Jace, snap out of it," I say to myself.

o.O.o

CPOV

The next hour and a half consisted of left jabs, uppercuts, and being slammed into the mat half the time. My ribs hurt and sweat dripped over my chest and abdomen, but I didn't want to stop. Fighting with Jace was kind of a rush. Finally, I had him pinned to the ground and I straddled his hips. "Ha, I got you. I win," I say with a smile. He gives me a smile back and flips me onto me back, letting him hover over me. "Not quite, Sweetness," he says as he grins down at me. I quickly knock him to the ground beside me and we both bust out laughing. Just then, the door swings open and in struts Isabelle. "What are you two laughing about?" she asks as she eyes us with curiosity. "I just slammed Jace on his ass and then he did the same to me," I say pulling myself and Jace up.

"Ah, well that explains a lot," she says with a giggle. "I'm going to shower. Um, I'll see you around," I say to them both and head back to my room. I quickly turn on the hot water and lay out my towels. When the stream hits me, I can't help but sigh as my tight muscles begin to relax. Training with Jace was intense but a load of fun. He had this look about him when we fought, almost like this was what he lived for. Maybe it was. I continue to think about him, barely hearing the knock on my door. I turn the water off and wrap up in my robe. As soon as the door opens, I feel my face heathen. There stood Jace in a tight black shirt and low hanging jeans. "Hey, I don't mean to interrupt but you've been summoned to Isabelle's room. I have no clue what she wants so don't ask me," he says with a sly smile. "Okay, just let me get dressed and then I'll be right down." He smiles once more before turning and heading down the hall to his room. I quickly shut the door and pull out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a green band shirt. I can't stop wondering what scheme Izzy has managed to cook up this time.

o.O.o

IPOV

After leaving the training room, I quickly ran to find Alec. Of course, he was in the library. "Alec, we've got a situation!" I exclaim as he finally notices me. "What is it Izzy?" he asks lamely. I fill him in on Clary and Jace's flirt session and how they both are oblivious to the other's feelings. "Hmmm, what should we do? I mean we've got to get them together," he says as he thinks. "Well duh! We're gonna get them together at Magnus' party tonight," I say as he finally looks back up at me. "That's a great idea! Get Clary ready and I'll call Magnus," he says with a shy smile. "Oooooo Alec's got a boyfriend!" He then turns the color of a beat, "Just go get Clary ready." He says and then walks away. I make my way to Jace's room and knock on the door. "JACE OPEN UP!" finally, he opens the door. "What Izzy?! I was taking a nap!" he snaps. "Go get Clary and tell her to come to my room. We're going to a party tonight but don't tell her. It's a surprise." He just nods and walks past me in the direction of Clary's room. I pull out my phone and text Alec. _Operation hook up, Part 1 complete. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

_Sorry it took so long. I only have access to my files at my mom's house and I was at my dad's. I'll update whenever I can __. Thank you for reading and reviewing! If any of y'all don't like something or think it could be better, just give me your opinions and I'll do my best to make it better._

**Chapter 2: The Party**

CPOV

"Ow!" I say as I try to squirm out of Izzy's grip. "Stop moving! I'm almost finished and then we can pick out your dress," she says as she pins the last curl into the up do. "I never knew beauty had to be painful," I grumble as she walks to her closet. "I'm just good at masking the pain. You'll get better at it while you're here," she says with a mischievous grin. The look on her face told me that this wasn't the last time she'd be doing this to me.

"Okay, so let's see the dresses," she then begins singling out dresses that would look good on me. "Too long, too loose, too tight, too slutty, not slutty enough…PERFECT!" she exclaims and startles me out of admiring her job on my face. In her hand was a very short, very small, green dress that matched my eyes. "I don't know if it will look good on me," I say, examining the stretchy fabric. All my doubts were put to shame when I slipped the dress on. It hugged me all the way to my upper thigh where it stopped. It made my curves more defined and my chest look bigger. "I love it Izzy!" I exclaim as I twirl around in front of the mirror.  
"Keep it. It never looked great on me anyway," she says as she smiles at me. She finishes off my outfit with fishnet tights and 5 inch black pumps then she chooses a black dress similar to mine with silver pumps. "Let's go break some hearts and look good while doing it," I say with I wink. "I missed you girl!" she says with a smile. Then we made our way to the stairs.

o.O.o

JPOV

I slipped on a gray button up shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. I couldn't help but wonder what Clary was wearing. I sigh. She has got me hooked. Man I hope she likes me, I think. I try to fix the mess of curls I call hair and spay some cologne. I made my way down to where Alec was waiting on me. "Hey man," he says as I approach. "Hey. Have you seen the girls yet?" I ask, trying to hide my anxiousness to see Clary. "Um no I haven't but I'm su….Oh my _gosh_!" He says as he points in the direction of the stairs. Just as I turn around, my jaw hit the ground. Clary and Izzy were walking down the stairs. I didn't so much notice Izzy like I noticed Clary. She was wearing a _very_ short dress green dress. I quickly reassembled my composure as they came closer.

o.O.o

CPOV

Jace hadn't said a word since we came down the stairs. I walked slower so we were side by side and then said, "You look nice." And he did. The gray button up he wore hugged his biceps and his blond hair looked purposely messy. He gave me a side glance and smirked, "I would describe how good you look but I don't think it's an appropriate conversation to have." We both started laughing at that and soon we were talking about seraph blades and different battle techniques.

As we reached the Magnus' apartment, we were blasted with strobe lights and glitter. I made my way over to the bar and ordered something strong. "You know, women shouldn't really drink something that strong. That should be reserved for men," a voice said from behind me. "Well I guess I'm a rule changer," I say as I turn around to be met by warm brown eyes and pale skin. "Hey you're a vamp. That's cool," I say once I notice the fangs. "Yeah, my name's Simon. Simon Lewis. It's nice to meet you Clary," he then says, "I recognize the curls. You busted up that rogue clan that was on my turf a year ago."

We both start talking and laughing at random band related things. "You'd be surprised how many chicks dig the vampire rock star act," he says with a smile. I bust out laughing and slap at his arm playfully, "You're such a dork." He smiles at me and chuckles "Yeah I know. So um would you like to dance?" he asks. I kindly accept and we start dancing.

o.O.o

IPOV

I run over to where Alec and Magnus are. "Hey sorry to interrupt but we have a problem," I say to Alec. "What happened Izzy?' he asks. "Clary is dancing with a vamp and Jace looks pissed!" I exclaim. And he did look pissed. He was standing on the opposite side of the room as Clary and he was scowling at the vampire dancing with her. "Magnus! Okay we need you to have all the shadow hunters slow dance with shadow hunters and downworlders dance with other downworlders," Alec says. Magnus walks away to the mike and says to pair with your own species. Jace and Clary pair up. "Operation hook up Part 3 accomplished."

o.O.o

CPOV

Jace and I start slow dancing. "This is nice," he says with a smile. "Yes it is," I say with a smile back. He twirls me out and back in and dips me down. "How did you learn that?" I ask as he pulls me back up. "The music speaks to me," he says as he leans in close to me. _He's going to kiss me! _I thought as he got closer. All of a sudden, the music stops and we hear screaming. We follow the crowd of people to the front door. There on the sidewalk is a dead vampire. Twenty demons are surrounding the apartment and more are on the street. I pull my seraph blades out of my hair and let it fall over my shoulders. Jace looks at me and smiles, "Looks like we have a little fight to endure."

Izzy and Alec join us as we start slashing our way through demon after demon. I take out two with one sweep of my blade while Jace kills tree with his blade and sword. Izzy and Alec kill their load of demons and turn to help us but there are none left. A fraerie, I think her name is Kaelie, launches herself onto Jace and kisses him. A small pang comes from my chest at the sight of them kissing. I just turn away and tell Izzy that I'm heading home. She nods and goes back inside the apartment. I start walking down the dark streets of Brooklyn. How could he kiss her like that? How could he do it in front of me? Wait, what am I thinking? He is free to make his own damn decisions and he doesn't even like me so why does it matter? The sound of running feet behind me makes me speed up.

I turn into a dark alleyway hoping to let whoever it is pass, but then I feel arms go around me. My first instinct is to scream but a hand has been placed on my mouth. That's when I hear the murmured whispers in my ear. "Don't scream. It's just me. It's just me." The voice says. I know that voice. That voice is the very voice of the person I least want to see right now. I turn in his arms and am met by golden eyes. Jace. Why did it have to be him? "Jace I don't feel like talking right now," I say, not meeting his gaze. "Well that's good because I wasn't planning on talking,' he says. Before I can respond, his lips met mine and he was kissing me. _He _was _kissing _me. Reluctantly, I kissed him back. His lips were so soft.

The sound of clapping hands broke us apart. At the mouth of the alley stood Isabelle and Alec. "Finally! Damn, it took you two forever to do that," Izzy says. We all start laughing. Jace looks down at me with a huge smile. "Why are you so happy, Blondie?" I say with a giggle. "Because I just kissed the most beautiful girl ever, Gingerbread," he says and then kisses my nose. We walk hand in hand back to the Institute. When we exit the elevator, tiny arms wrap around my middle section, "Clare-bear you're back!" the little body exclaims. "Max? Oh my goodness you've grown up on me!" I exclaim as I hug him. Max is the youngest of the Lightwood's. "Yeah I'm eleven now. You're still short as ever, I see," he smiles at me. We giggle and then I walk back to my room. Once I've shut my door, a voice comes from behind me, "Hey beautiful". I jump back and see that it's only Jace.

"You're mean," I say with my tongue stuck out. He chuckles and pulls me onto his lap. "So I assume we're together now," I say, although it sounded more like a question. He smiles and kisses me passionately. After a few moments, we break apart. "I consider that as a yes," I say with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Payback

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Payback**

Third Person POV

Clary and Jace have been together for a month now. They go on dates and train together. They go on demon hunts together. They're beginning to get very serious, but one of them is keeping secrets. This secret could end their relationship and very well put them in danger. Maybe even cost them their lives.

o.O.o

JPOV

I lay here just thinking, not being able to sleep. A peaceful sleeping Clary is next to me. The image of her like this makes me want to cry. How can I be keeping this from her? Then again, how would I tell her? I can't just come out and say, "Hey, many downworlders and a few shadow hunters have been murdered, and the same guy who killed them has Luke. Oh, and the only way to get him back is by giving him you." I sigh and wiggle out of Clary's grasp then head to the bathroom. I just need a cold shower right now. I turn on the water and strip off my clothes. The water is freezing but the pain of the cold takes my mind off of Clary and how this secret might make her hate me. I lean my head against the tile, "God, please make her not hate me," I pray. This is_ killing_ me. I have to go see Kaelie about my protection deal with the Seelie court.

o.O.o

CPOV

I wake up to find the other half of the bed empty. Great. Once again he left me alone. What was up with him lately? He seemed distant. Maybe he isn't interested anymore. I sigh and slide on some jeans, then make my way to the kitchen. There's a note waiting on the door: _Clary, you looked so beautiful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. See you later baby,_

_Jace _

I crumble up the note and throw it in the trash. See you later? No I love you, or even an explanation of where he is? Bullshit! I grab my coat and storm out of the Institute. Central Park seems like it would be a good place to let my anger out, so I head for the D train. What's waiting in the cart is a huge shock. On the other end is Jace, and he is with that fraerie bitch Kaelie! That asshole! I quickly pull my hood on and bump past him out into the station. Then I ran. I ran so hard, it hurt. Somehow, I ended up on a small cliff looking thing in Central Park.

I spent the next hour or so bawling my eyes out. How could he? He could've just said it was over instead of cheating. God, I am so _stupid._ "Girls as beautiful as you shouldn't cry," a voice says behind me. "Tell that to my asshole of a boyfriend," I try to sound pissed but a sob breaks out of my throat before I finish the sentence. "There, there sweetheart. It's okay," the person says as they sit beside me. That's when I recognize who it is. "SIMON!" I exclaim as I hug him. He chuckles, "Hey again. I haven't seen you since the party. Everything okay?" his voice drips concern. I quickly wipe my tears away, "Uh, yeah I'm okay," I say.

After a few minutes, I break down and sob out everything to him. "….a month! A freaking month and now he…he…he-e," I start choking on my tears. "Hey, it's okay. Come on, I'll take you back to the Institute and we can watch terrible anime movies and order Chinese." He says. "That sounds fun," I say with a smile. We walk back to the Institute and I grab some plates and a portable T.V. We sit on the roof and watch movies 'til it's almost dawn. "Gotta go, Clare. Dawn and vampires don't really mix," he smiles and we say goodbye then I head to my room and lock the door, avoiding Jace at all costs.

o.O.o

IPOV

I walk down to Clary's room and knock on the door. She cracks it open then let's me in. That's when I notice her messed up mascara and all of the things Jace gave her in a box or thrown into the trash. "Clare-bear what's wrong?" I ask. I haven't seen her this messed up since, well, never. "I woke up and Jace wasn't here, _again_. So I went to the kitchen and found this note that said that he went out. No I love you, no explanation, nothing. I got pissed and went to the subway to go to Central Park. He….he-he….he was on the train with Kaelie. He's cheating Izzy. I ran, I ran all the way to the park and just cried. Then Simon came and found me and we hung out all night," she tells me through all the sobs. She then starts trembling but not with sadness, she was so angry she was shaking. "Go to my room. I'll be there in a minute, I just have to take care of something," I say. She nods and goes to my room and shuts the door. I make my way to the library. He is _so_ going to get it.

o.O.o

JPOV

I was in the library with Alec when Isabelle came crashing through the doors. Before we could even say anything, she walked up and slapped me. "You dumbass man whore! She loves you, idiot. Don't worry now. We're going hunting tonight by ourselves. Have fun with your new little fraerie bitch," she slapped my other cheek and then stormed out. "What the hell was that?" I ask Alec. He just shrugs and turns back to his book. Oh _shit_, Clary must have seen me and Kaelie on the subway. I knew that sweatshirt looked familiar. I have to go fix this and _fast_.


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

_Warning: Character death __. I had to do it. I'm sorry! :'( _

**Chapter 4: Near Death Experiences, Confrontations, and Kidnapping **

CPOV

Izzy and I are at Pandemonium scoping out demons on our usual sweep. Tonight I decided to be the bait so I'm dressed in the sluttiest things I could find. I'm wearing shorts that stop at the very top of my thigh, fishnet tights, and one of those strapless bra things as a shirt. So far, no demons. The only sleazy things we've seen tonight are a couple of biker pigs who apparently can't control themselves at the sight of two half-dressed demon hunters. Pshh, _men._

I finally spot a Ratnuck demon in the corner. He's staring at me. I make my way down onto the dance floor and start swaying my hips. Then I drop slowly to the ground and come back up, ass first. Now I've got his and just about every male in a mile radius' attention. I make my way over to him and flash my seductive smile, "Meet me in the back room in five," I whisper in his ear as my hands trail down his body. He just nods and I make my way to the back room. He comes in a few minutes later, and he's not alone. He has Izzy by the hair and two other demons behind him. "Get by the wall little shadow hunter bitch," he spits out through clenched teeth.

Izzy and I took turns getting slapped by demon guy and his friends. Then they took Izzy's whip and started slashing at our shorts until they ripped. That's when they bring out the demon blades. My legs hurt and feel like they are on fire. Tears ran down my face. Just as they put the blade to my throat, a voice came from behind the demons. "Touch her again and I swear I will kill you right now where you stand." There stood a very angry Alec and an even angrier Jace. I grab at my seraph blade and finally get the rope from around my hands. I lash out a heeled boot at one of the demons and stab another's heart. I was so busy that I didn't see the original demon sneak up behind me until he grabbed me around the waste. Then a knife plunged through his neck and his head hit the floor.

Jace stood there, looking like he could kill anything right now. "What the hell? I could've handled him. You didn't have to cut in like that!" I yell angrily. He just stands there and glares at me. I put on my oversized sweatshirt to cover my outfit and storm past him into the alley behind the club. I continue to punch the wall over and over again until my knuckles are bloody and busted. Then I start crying with my head leaning into the wall. "Baby, please look at me," I hear Jace say behind me. I ignore him until he says what I'd wanted to hear all day, "I didn't cheat on you with Kaelie. I needed a favor and she offered to help. That's all." That's when I turn to look at him. "Why do you need a favor from her? Or the Seelie court?" I ask, praying that he'll finally open up. He looks away from me, "I can't tell you." He says. My heart drops and shatters at my feet. "Goodbye," is all I say before turning away and walking towards the Institute. I'm almost there when huge arms engulf me and one covers my mouth. I go unconscious and wake up in Idris and I'm chained to a wall next to Luke's dead body. I scream the only name I can think of, "JACE! JACE!"

o.O.o

MPOV

As soon as I read the note, I started to cry. I immediately call everyone to the library. "What is it Max?" Izzy, Alec, Mom, and Dad ask in that order. Jace just stands there with his head down. His eyes look red and puffy, like he'd been crying. He and Clary must've had a fight. Once I had everyone's attention, I read the note aloud, "I have your precious Clarissa. Lucian is dead. Don't let her be the next one to go. We're in the place where only ash remains, across the hills and grassy plains. We'll be in touch. ~Killer" by the end of the note, Izzy and Mom were in tears, Jace had kicked over a table, and Alec was just standing there in shock. Finally, Jace spoke, "We have to get her back." We all nod in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so so so so so sorry for this taking so long to write! I've been really busy and haven't had any time to type this chapter but I finally got it finished so enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: Alliances and Resurrections**

SPOV

I was in the middle of my dinner when I heard my doorbell ring. I quickly put the blood bag down and made my way to the door. Who stood there surprised me. That surprise slowly turned to anger, "What do you want asshole?" I ask, with as much venom I can manage to put in one sentence. "Oh, someone's a little touchy, aren't we?" he asks with a smirk. If he wasn't a shadow hunter, so help me, I would rip his face off. "Well come in. You obviously brought news," I say.

He quickly comes in and takes a seat on the couch next to my roommate Jordan. I was about to make another crack about how much of an asshole he is, but I stopped when I saw the tear streaks down his cheeks. "Jace, what happened? Is everything okay? Is every_one_ okay?" I ask, panicking. "Clary…." He trails off. That's when I go full on panic attack. "What about Clary? Is she alright? What the hell happened? Where is she?" He looks up at me, "The killer took her, and left a hint. I was wondering if you knew anything about it and if you'll help." I look at him incredulously, "It'd take a hell of a lot of people to make me _not _help. Where's the clue or riddle or whatever?"

After reading the note, I rack my brain for any of the stories I've heard. That's when it dawns on me (very bad vampire joke). "I know where they are!" I exclaim. "Okay, I met Clary when she was 14. She told me about something. Her family used to live in a big estate back in Idris. It was in the middle of a huge plain, and it burnt down when her mom was pregnant with her. The riddle says, 'We're in a place where only ash remains, across the hills, and grassy plains.' Jace, they're in Idris," I explain. "Okay. Simon, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, but I need your help. We only have five people looking for her. The Clave won't help. Do you two think you can get Luke's pack and Raphael's clan to help?" he asks. We both nod. "Thank you," he says and then leaves. Looks like we're going on a woman hunt.

o.O.o

CPOV

It's been a few hours since I woke up. I haven't eaten anything and I'm feeling dehydrated. My hands are tied in front of me and chained to the wall. I try taking my stele out of my pocket but my restraints are too tight. Whoever took me must not be very powerful, because they went through a hell of a lot to make sure I couldn't move very far. I try to wiggle a little and accidently stumble onto Luke's body. Nausea strikes and I start to wheeze and gag. I put my hand on his shoulder to push off and steady myself. When my skin made contact, a light shined out of my palm and into Luke. It engulfed us in an inferno of gold. Suddenly, he wasn't cold and I could feel him breathe. "Luke!" I screamed. He turned slightly, "Hey kiddo, thanks for bringing me back." Tears started streaming down my face, "But how? I don't understand how I did that." We sat there and talked until a voice came through the door. It was female and very familiar. "Aw, how touching. I'd hate to interrupt. I guess that she was right about your little powers," That's when I saw her face.

"You little bitch. You're behind all of the killing?" I really, really felt like killing her right now. "I'm surprised it took you so long. Who was at the party when the vamp was killed? Who works at Taki's where the two shadow hunters were killed? Who offered protection to you in hopes of taking you sooner? That's right. Me. I did it," she flashes an evil smile and walks out of the room. That little bitch. So help me if I get out of here, because I'm going to kill her with my bare hands.

Luke and I talked for the rest of what we assumed was a day. We were fed once. Nothing special, just some crackers and juice. I fell asleep on Luke's shoulder and began to dream

_I was standing in a field in Idris. Snowflakes fell all around me and into my hair. Everything was white except for a faint flash of gold. There he was, gorgeous and looking heavenly as always, laying in the snow. I made my way over to him. "Jace." I called his name but he didn't move. That's when I realized he wasn't breathing. "JACE! JACE! Jace please wake up," I began shaking him. All the snow turned to ash and Jace began to disappear. "Jace! Jace damn it don't leave me please," I begged through the tears, but it was too late. He was gone and all that was left was a single golden lock of hair._

JPOV

I woke up from the nightmare I'd just had and started panting. It felt so real. Clary kept calling out to me but I couldn't open my eyes. Man I missed her. I keep thinking back to our first date. We went to a concert in Central Park and slow danced to _I'd Come For You _ by Nickelback. It was amazing. She was amazing. I slowly felt tears spring to my eyes and a surge of anger go through me. I'm going to kill whoever took her. I quickly got up and went into the library. To my surprise, Izzy was there. "Couldn't sleep either?" I ask. She turns and frowns at me, "No, I can only think of Clary being locked somewhere with some psycho," she said, "And also, I keep remembering someone but I don't know who. All I can remember is a flash of blond hair," she said with a thoughtful look and a sigh. That got me thinking and BAM! It came to me. "Izzy! I know who took Clary! And I think I know where they are." I said, a smile playing at my lips. I was gonna get her back, my redheaded beauty.

o.O.o

CPOV

Luke and I spent the day picking at each other's shackles but all we got was bloody fingernails and pain. Psycho bitch brought us some food but I couldn't eat. I was left to my thoughts. _Why the hell would SHE want all of this Downworlder and Shadow hunter blood? Why hasn't Jace come for me? Are they looking? What the hell is up with the resuscitation powers? And what the hell is on the floor? _A million questions were running through my mind all at once. That's when it came to me. "LUKE!" I exclaim. He jumps at my sudden outburst. "Um…Clary?" He asks, a confused look on his face. "I know why she's doing all of this," I say. His gaze holds a million questions that I hope to answer soon. _Very _soon.

**Okay so I wanna say AGAIN how sorry I am that I haven't updated! I'll try to get the next chapter finished soon. I'm kinda going a little too fast so Ima try to make it as slow as I can with the whole rescue mission/fight stuff. Okay so Vamps, werewolves, and team awesomeness are forming the badass rescue squad but will they be able to find the hideaway? Or will Clary and Luke be stuck in their little prison for a lot longer than they expected? Who do you think the killer is? And what does Clary THINK she knows? The killer is kinda obvious but the boss is gonna shock you. ANYWAY please review and tell me what you think. Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

IPOV

I was walking down the hallway to the training room when I heard voices coming from Jace's room. I came a little closer to the door to hear better. "...sorry that she's gone. Maybe I can help with something," this voice sounded female. That's when I heard Jace chuckle, "Maybe you can," I just knew he was giving her that damn flirtatious smile of his. Oh _hell_ to the _no. _I barge into the room and yank the blond skank off of the bed by her hair and throw her into the wall, "Hello Isabelle," Kaelie says with a grin. I punch her in the face, which shuts her right up, then I turn my iron hot gaze onto Jace. "Clary's missing and possibly dead and you're negotiating sex with this slut-bag excuse of a human being," this earns me a glare from Kaelie but I wasn't even going to waste my manicure on her sorry excuse of a face. Jace finally decides to stand up but he doesn't say anything. "Well asshole? Gonna tell me why in the hell she is here?" I yell at him, holding back the urge to swing. "Maybe he just got tired of the little bitch and wanted something real and fun," Kaelie snaps. That does it. I slap her straight across the face and hold her off the ground by her neck, "There isn't a real thing on your body you little whore and don't you EVER talk about Clary like that unless you want to die, got it?" I spit at her. She has a look of pure terror on her face. _Score one for Izzy, _I think. Jace suddenly pulls me off of Kaelie and won't let me go. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale, unless you want to lose your manhood I suggest you put me down." What he did next surprised me. He drops me to the ground and slams Kaelie back against the wall, "What the hell did you do to me?" He screams in her face. She just smiles and says "Potion," then she vanishes in thin air. Jace turns and lookes at me incredulously, "What in the actual fuck was that?" he exclaims. I just shake my head and leave his room, potion or no potion, he still let her in his room. How could he? I mean I know guys have needs but his girlfriend is missing for God's sake. I walk to my room and refuse to open the door when Jace comes to talk.

o.O.o

JPOV

She used a love potion on me. A freaking _love_ potion. I can't believe I was that weak. I kept trying to talk to Izzy, to apologize. I finally gave up and went to find Alec. I looked in the library and then went to his room. He wasn't in either. I called Magnus but he said he hadn't seen him. I asked Maryse but she hadn't seen him since this morning. Oh _shit, _I thought. I was a distraction. Kaelie used me so she could take Alec. I quickly ran to Izzy's room. After 5 beats, she opened the door and connected her fist with my face. Pain shot up my nose and I could easily feel that it was broken. "What do you want asshole?" she yelled. I filled her in on my distraction theory. She busted out her cell and hit 4 on speed dial. "Who the hell are you calling?" I asked. She just held up a finger and began speaking into the phone, "Institute now. It's an emer- I don't give a shit if you were on a 200 kill streak Si, get your ass over here and bring Maia and Jordan." to stop further protests, she hung up. "Why do you have Leech's number on speed dial?" I asked with a quizzical look. She turned the color of a tomato but didn't answer because the doorbell rang. We both took the elevator down and opened the doors. Simon and Jordan stood there but they weren't alone, the whole pack and clan were there as well. "We thought you could use back up," Simon says with a grin. Isabelle smiles at him and he smiles back. I just clap him on the back and let them all in. We all head to the training room where we hand everyone weapons. "Okay," Izzy says, "I want all the vamps on the beams and practice flip attacks," they all nod and go to work. Jordan and Maia step forward, "What do you want us to do?" Maia asks. Izzy points to the mats, "Hand-to-hand. You guys are good with hands-on fights so we need t concentrate on that area," she explains. Maia smiles at her and then takes the pack to the mats. Magnus flashes in. "I heard Alexander was taken and of course I'm the only one in the room who can heal people if needed so I'm here," he adds a fake hair flip to the end of it. "Thanks Mags," Izzy says. _This is good_, I think, _we're coming guys. _

o.O.o

APOV

I was walking to the park, trying to think, when I felt like I was being followed. I turned but no one was there, so I kept walking. After a few minutes, I heard a snicker. I cut through an alleyway trying to lose the tail but a man was waiting at the end of the alley. I turned around and was struck by an object. Everything went black.

CPOV

I was looking around our cell, looking for something to use to unlock the shackles, when the door opened. "I have another play-pal for you guys," This voice was male yet familiar, but he hid his face. He shackled the person up next to me. I gasped. It was Alec! "Alec?" I asked. He turned and gave me a weak smile. That's when I saw it, he had a nail in his hand. The guy that brought Alec in exited after giving us some bread and water. After eating, I turned to Alec. "So, how exactly did you get captured?" He chuckled and said, "I was walking to central park and got jumped." I giggled, "And how did you manage to get that?" I ask pointing to the nail. He just shrugs and says, "I saw it and thought 'Why not?'." He reaches over and starts loosening my restraints, but doesn't unlock them, then passes the nail to me. I do the same to Luke's and then to Alec's. Luke finally speaks, "So Clary, what were you saying earlier? About knowing something?" he asks. I nod, remembering my theory, "Well I think-" just then, psycho bitch and mystery guy walks in. Alec looks at her then me, "_She_ did all of this?" he asks, shocked. "Um insulting but whatever. Yes, I did this but not on my own," she points to mystery guy, "And I also have a boss, remember?" she grins and I growl, but Alec whispers in my ear to calm down. She continues, "Well anyway my amazing little prisoners, we're going on a field trip so blindfolds everyone," mystery guy then blindfolds us and we begin to walk. "Where exactly are we going?" Alec asks. "You'll see," she says. It is a lot less irritating when I can't see her face. We walk for about 10 more minutes then they stop us. "We're here," the guy says, but they don't remove the blindfolds. Instead they push us and we start walking downhill. The ground is covered in something sticky. That's when the metallic taste in the air touches my tongue. _Blood. _"Hey um are we almost there yet?" I ask, getting nauseous. My answer came when I felt hands lift me up and my back hit something cold and hard. When they remove the blindfold, I can see we're in some kind of operating room. "Okay Angel girl, let's get you trapped up," she says and skips over with a machine and a blood bag. "What the hell are you talking about? And why are you taking my blood?" I ask, panicking. She just grins and injects a needle into my vein. After two bags, I get lightheaded and everything begins to spin. I can only form one thought, _I'm going to die. I love you Jace_, before everything goes dark and I'm floating in a great wide nothing.

CPOV: _A few hours later_

I can hear someone far off in the distant laughing, but I see nothing. _Am I dead?_ I wonder. That's when I feel it. Pain. Not just any pain. It feels like someone lit my blood on fire and it's coursing through me at a rapid, painful speed. Then it stops and I feel someone shaking me. "Wake up sunshine," UGH! It's her. I slowly crack my eye open and sure enough, she's hovering over me with 4 bags of my blood. "I wouldn't let you die that easily, Darling," she says with a snicker. I take my hand that is closest to her and grab her thigh with my nails. I dig them into her flesh as she screams out in pain. "You little _bitch_!" she exclaims and slaps me. I laugh, "Takes one to know one 'Darling'." She looks Grade A pissed now but before she can do anything, mystery guy comes in with a hood over his face. "Do not harm her or you know what _she'll _do to you," he snaps. The girl makes a frustrated noise and walks out the room, leaving a trail of curse words in her wake. "That one is a handful," MG (that's what I'm going to call him) says with a chuckle. I look at him incredulously, "I thought you were on her team," I say-ask. He shrugs his shoulders, "I was forced into this. She on the other hand volunteered after hearing that you were the target," he says, "She really hates you." I smile up at him, "The feeling's mutual," We both chuckle at that and he undoes the straps on the operating table. "I'm taking you back to the cell now," He blindfolds me and we make the journey back to the cell where I'm shackled up again next to Alec and Luke. "Hey!" I say before MG leaves, "You know, just because you were forced doesn't mean that you can't revoke your decision." He just laughs and shakes his head as he exits. I sit in silence as Luke and Alec take turns staring me down.

o.O.o

JPOV

After training for most of the afternoon, we're all exhausted. The pack and the clan leave except for Maia, Jordan, and Simon. "So what's the plan?" Maia asks while sitting on Jordan's lap. "Magnus will make a portal to Idris and then we travel on foot to the Morgenstern Manner. There, the pack and the clan will search the grounds and surrounding areas. Then we'll split up into groups and swarm every entrance. Maia," I point to her, "You'll be in charge of the group that takes checks the first floor along with Jordan's group," she nods in agreement. "Simon," I point to him, "You and Izzy's groups will be checking the top level of the house. And my group will be split and help as backup and will bring the injured to Magnus." We all agree on the plan and they leave for the night. I walk past Izzy's room and stop when I see her door open. "Izzy?" I ask as I walk in. She's sitting on the floor with a pad of paper, "Oh hey," she wipes her tears, "I was just looking through some of Clary's things." I sit next to her and take the sketch pad out of her hands. There are pictures of flowers and trees. Then I see it...the picture. It's me, Alec, Max, Izzy, Clary, and Simon. We're all smiling and laughing at the movie we were watching. Magnus is making a funny face behind my head and Alec has a mouth full of popcorn. I lean over and hug Izzy, "We'll get them back. I know we will," I whisper in her ear. We stay like that for a while until she falls asleep. I tuck her in and head to my room. Sleep eventually consumes me, but I don't dream of anything.

IPOV

I'm having trouble sleeping when I hear something tap on my window. I slowly get out of bed and go to my window. I look down to the courtyard where Simon stands. I smile at him and he jumps and landed next to my window. I let him in, "What are you doing here this late?" I ask him. He kisses me and smiles, "I missed you so I thought 'why not'," he says with a shrug. I begin to blush when he looks at my attire. I'm only in my lace pajamas. "You know, that just might be my favorite outfit," I smile and smack his arm. "Kidding," he says and we both laugh. I walk over to the bed and pull back the covers. He lays down next to me and I lay my head atop his chest. "I love you, Izzy," he says into my hair. I lean up and kiss him, "I love you too, Simon," I say. After awhile, I fall asleep wrapped in his arms.

SPOV

I lay there with Isabelle wrapped around me and listen to her steady breathing. _She is so beautiful_, I think. We had been secretly dating for the past few weeks and I often came over when she couldn't sleep. She stirs slightly and I loosen my grip on her. She just snuggles closer into my chest and continues to sleep. "If there ever comes a day when we won't be together," I whisper, "remember that I love you forever, Isabelle Lightwood." She smiles in her sleep and I wonder if she is dreaming of me. With her beautiful face in my mind, I drift off into sleep.

IPOV

When I wake up, Simon is gone. I groan and jump out of bed and walk to my closet. On my nightstand is a piece of paper. It reads:

_My dearest Isabelle, I had to leave early this morning before your mom got up. You looked so beautiful that I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you later. _

_Love always and forever, _

_Simon_

I smile at his sweet words. I love that guy. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mom is waiting for me and it smells like bacon. "I made breakfast for you guys since you have been training so hard," she says and sets a plate down for me. I thank her and dig in. Jace comes in when I'm finished and scarfs down his plate. I look at the dark circles under his eyes and give him a sad smile. "Don't worry. We're going to get her back," I say, trying to encourage him to hope. He just smiles and says "I know." Then we go off to the training room to practice before the group gets here.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! :( I've been stressed and busy with school and family matters such as birthdays and such. I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up soon but I need you guys' help. I have a poll on my profile that I need votes on. It's about the boss...I'm not sure who should be the boss. PLEASE VOTE and I'll try to type quickly on the chapter. Until next time...bye guys! Love you all**


	8. Chapter 7: Actual Chapter

MGPOV

I walk down the long hall in the house. _That girl was right_, I think. I didn't have to do this. The boss has called us in for a meeting about the final preparations of the plan. I walk into the big living room and I'm met by that infuriatingly annoying brat. "Hey Mr. 'I'm going to be the bitch's friend'," she says with a smirk. I was about to sling her into the wall when the boss walked in. "Sit down now," she says with a glare. We both sit. "Okay my idiotic little minions, let's get to work shall we?" she says. Even though it was a question, we can't say no.

LPOV (Luke)

As the hours pass, my eyelids begin to droop due to exhaustion. Clary and Alec lay asleep on my left, Clary peaceful and quiet, Alec moaning and rolling in his sleep. I keep my eyes on the wall and try not to think of the smell of the cell we're in. If I wasn't so weak and deprived of food other than bread, I could easily wolf up and free the others, but sadly I can't. I really miss Jocelyn. Her sweet scent, her long curly flames she calls hair, that beautiful smile of hers. I shake my head and sigh at the thought of her smile, and then I look over to Clary. _Look at the beautiful daughter you raised as your own_, I think to myself. As if reading my mind, she reaches out in her sleep and grabs my hand, easily calming her down. "...Jace... Jace don't leave. I need you," she moans in her sleep and a sob racks her body. My poor little baby, wishing for Jace. "It's ok Clare-Bear," I whisper, "He loves you sweetie. You can see it in his eyes." I'm not sure if she hears me but she smiles in her sleep. With one last glance at her, I doze into a deep dark unknown.

JPOV

I toss and turn in my bed as a sob racks my body. The nightmare won't seem to fade no matter how hard I try to wake up.

_I'm in a field with beautiful orange flowers all around. I almost don't see her at first because of her orange flaming hair. I smile at her sleeping form all curled up in a ball. "Clary," I whisper as I sit down next to her, "Wake up my beautiful angel." Before Clary, I wouldn't be saying such things, but she changed me. She smiles but doesn't wake. Instead, she slides over and rests her head on my lap. I smile down at her and forget for a moment that she isn't in danger. That she's here with me and I couldn't be happier. That's when the scene changes. The flowers grow ten feet into the air and sprouts foot long thorns. The sky goes from blue to a terrible red-orange, almost like blood. Clary, who was just smiling in her sleep, is extremely pale. The whole front of her dress is covered in a crimson red...blood. I begin to panic. "CLARY!" I scream and shake her, "Baby PLEASE wake up. Come on. Don't leave me. Not now. Please..." I cry into her shoulder. "Jace...Jace don't leave. I need you," I hear her whisper hoarsely. Then all I see is black. _

I wake in a cold sweat. "Damn it I lost her," I moan and slide out of bed and walk to my bathroom. I turn on the shower and slip in. Once the warm water hits me, my muscles instantly become less tense and I begin to relax. I lay on the bottom of my shower for what feels like hours until I hear a knock at my door. I lean up and turn off the water then grab my towel and walk into my room. "Who is it?" I ask through the door. "Jace they found her! Clary. We're leaving in five minutes for Idris. Get your gear on and come on," says who I assume is Izzy. I numbly slide on my gear and run out into the hall. I quickly make my way to the weapons room and grab multiple daggers and seraph blades. After I have all of my weapons in my belt, I run into the library where I'm met by Luke's pack, Raphael's clan, Izzy, Simon, Jordan, Maryse, and Magnus. "Okay my brave little rescue squad, let's get going!" declares Magnus with a grin. I watch as he makes a portal and we all file in one by one. We appear in a field at the bottom of a hill. Atop the hill is an old looking mansion. I instantly recognize it from when my father used to bring me hiking when I was a young boy. After the pack and clan check the grounds, I'm almost jumping with rage and anxiety. "Split up! Get into your groups at once and let's charge," I declare. Screw being "nice Jace"...they have my Clary. Almost instantly, everyone gets into their groups and looks to me for orders. We already had the groups assigned to a place so I order them to assume position and wait for my word. When I get the clear from every group, I scream charge. That's when all hell broke loose. Windows shattered, there were screams of rage, and also of complete terror coming from all ways of the house. I quickly gathered my group and ran into the house. Inside, there was complete chaos. There were Faeries everywhere, and they were looking very pissed off. Izzy then ran up to me. "JACE! Clary isn't on this floor or the upper floors, and the Faeries aren't blocking the basement. You have to go in there," I gave her a short nod then made my way down the stairs into the basement. I immediately see a bunch of what looks like prison cells. I pull out my witchlight rune stone and see the room blaze into life with the new light source. I walk down the row of cells and see a flash of red in my peripheral vision. I turn and see Luke, Clary, and Alec. All chained to a wall. My eyes fall on Clary, green emerald eyes blazing in the witchlight. "CLARY!" I exclaim.

o.O.o

CPOV

I was talking to Luke when I heard a commotion coming from above our cell. It sounded like shattering glass and people screaming. Well not exactly people...it sounded like a bunch of cats when they get their tails stepped on. "What in the name of Raziel is that!" Luke exclaims. I look at Alec with worried eyes. He gives me a stern look that says 'Everything is okay. Stay calm'. I hear a door being busted open and footsteps on the stairs. I look up and my eyes are met by beautiful golden ones. "CLARY!" Jace exclaims and rushes towards the door of our cell. He quickly draws an open rune on the bars and the cell walls bust open. He rushes over and unlocks all of our shackles. "How did you find us?" I ask. He turns to me and pulls me into a tight embrace, "Whoever took you left a riddle and it led us here." I look up at him, worried, "Jace we never saw the boss but Kaelie is in on it. She tried to kill me." Rage flashes in his eyes but it is quickly masked by another emotion I can't quit pinpoint until he kissed me passionately, "God I'm so glad that you are okay," he says softly. He checks Alec and Luke for injuries and then we all make our way to where everyone else is. Izzy hugs me tight and whispers, "We were so worried. Especially Jace." Magnus and Alec hug and kiss and Luke walks over to his pack. "Lets get out of here," One of the vampires exclaims. We all start to leave when a voice cuts in, "Leaving so soon?" We all turn to see who it is and is shocked by who stands before us.


End file.
